fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakamaki Ryuichi
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Sakamaki Ryuichi, a very mysterious wizard, is the Elemental Dragon Slayer. Like Acnologia, he is also a human that can transform himself into a dragon. As the Elemental Dragon Slayer, he is widely regarded as the most powerful Dragon Slayer Mage of all time since his respective element is the fusion of all elements. He lived in the same era as Acnologia and they were best friends with each other when both of them were still human. That friendship was short-lived when Acnologia slayed several dragons. Both of them were initially on the same side in which they wanted humans and dragons to coexist but on the long-run, Acnologia disregarded their cause and slayed several dragons. That massacre resulted to Acnologia becoming a dragon himself. Ryuichi heard about the sudden death of several dragons and he immediately went to the battle grounds. He saw the numerous corpse of the dragons that he hoped to coexist with. Ryuichi was filled with great sadness and at that moment he knew that he has to stop Acnologia. So he decided to train somewhere that is isolated from living creatures. Several years passed and he finally decided to leave his training grounds and go on a quest to find Acnologia. Note: Ryuichi is a unique dragon slayer mage since he does not have motion sickness. Powers & Abilities Tier: 7-B | '''At least '''7-B | 7-A | At least High 7-A | 6-C | High 6-C | '''At least '''6-B Name: 'Sakamaki Ryuichi '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Fairy Tail '''Age: '''Hundreds of years old '''Classification: '''Human, Dragon Slayer Mage, Elemental Dragon King '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength, Durability and Reflexes, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Smell and Hearing, Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, Elemental Absorption(he can eat any kind of element there is which will boost his overall power and replenish his stamina), Elemental Manipulation(can create, control, and become every element there is), Transformation, Immortality(type 1), Regeneration(mid-low), Shape shifting, True Flight, Intangibility, Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Ethernano Absorption, Magic Absorption, Durability Negation, Magic Sensing, Precognition 'Attack Potency: City Level '(superior to post-second timeskip Natsu, Gajeel, Gray) '''| At least City Level (superior to the likes of God Serena, post-second timeskip Laxus and Jellal, stronger than New Bankai Ichigo) | Mountain Level+ (completely overwhelmed FDK Mode Natsu and one-shotted Zeref, fought equally against Juggernaut Drive Issei) |''' At least '''Large Mountain Level (equal to Acnologia, Ryuichi's magic power was so massive that it sends fear to the likes of August and Irene) |''' 'Island Level '(one-shotted Acnologia while restraining himself because doesn't want to kill him, completely defeated Unsealed Demon Meliodas) '''| Large Island Level (he stated that his Etherion Cannon may destroy Fiore when used at 50% power and he fought equally against Kazama during their training) |''' At least 'Country Level '(able to one-shot Haru Glory using only a half-powered Final Roar, superior to Ichibe, Yusuke, Juubito) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(faster then post-second timeskip Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray) '''| '''At least '''High Hypersonic '(far faster than the likes of God Serena, post-second timekip Laxus and Jellal, blitzed New Bankai Ichigo) '| High Hypersonic+ '(blitzed FDK Mode Natsu and Zeref, faster than Juggernaut Drive Issei) '| Massively Hypersonic '(on par with Acnologia) '| Massively Hypersonic+ '(far faster than Unsealed Demon Meliodas) '| Massively Hypersonic+ '(five times faster then his EDK Mode + DF) '| Massively Hypersonic+ '''(blitzed Haru, Ichibe, Yusuke, Juubito), Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light with Elemental Body(this applies to all his keys) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class K '''in Dragon Form 'Striking Strength: Class PJ | '''At least '''Class PJ | Class PJ+ | Class EJ | '''At least Class EJ | At least '''Class EJ+ | '''At least '''Class ZJ Durability: City Level |''' At least '''City Level | Mountain Level+ '(stopped Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist using one arm with no effort, tanked Issei's Longinus Smasher with ease) '| At least Large Mountain Level '(tanked a serious breath attack from Acnologia) '| Island Level (tanked hits from Unsealed Demon Meliodas) |''' '''Large Island Level '''(tanked Kazama's highly destructive moves) | At least 'Country Level '(tanked Haru's Sacrifar without having a single scratch) '''Stamina: '''Extremely High | Nigh-Limitless in Etherion Mode (as long as there is ethernano in the environment he can fight at full capacity) '''Range: '''Hundreds of meters '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent. Has hundreds of years of battle experience '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic: '''As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Ryuichi along with Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. * '''Elemental Dragon's Roar: '''He quickly gathers his magic power and focuses it on his lungs. Then he releases a huge breath attack incorporating his respective element. Ryuichi stated that this move generates a lot more power than Jupiter. * '''Elemental Dragon's Fusion Fist: '''Ryuichi engulfs his fist with his element and deliver a powerful punch to the target directly. * '''Elemental Dragon's Energy Sphere: '''Ryuichi forms a huge elemental ball which he throws at his enemies creating a massive explosion. * '''Elemental Dragon's Energy Wave: '''Ryuichi releases elemental waves from his hands. He can spam this move like a Ki Blast. * '''Elemental Dragon's Spiral Claw: '''Ryuichi engulfs both of his arms and legs with his element in spiral formation. Then he delivers multiple strikes towards his opponent. * '''Elemental Dragon's Fusion Spear: '''Ryuichi engulfs his fist with his element in a sharp-pointed form and delivers a powerful strike towards a target. It has high piercing power capable of penetrating anything. This move bypasses durability. * '''Elemental Dragon's Omni Ray: '''Ryuichi generates an elemental sphere surrounding his fist then fires several elemental projectiles in all directions. * '''Elemental Drive: '''A technique which amplifies Ryuichi's magic abilities, completely cloaking himself with an aura of different colors which represents the different elements. This technique allows him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic and it greatly enhances his physical prowess(strength, speed, etc.) * '''Elemental Body: Ryuichi can turn himself intangible and turn his body into his respective element. And his body gains the properties of every other elements(i.e. he can burn, paralyze, freeze, poison, etc. anyone that touches him, he can move at lightning/light speeds, he can disperse into shadows, etc.). Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ''' * '''Elemental Burst: Elemental Dragon's Fist: '''Ryuichi delivers several elemental-infused punches at massively hypersonic speeds. The speed of this move increases as well in relation to Ryuichi's different modes. * '''Elemental Burst: Delta Tornado: '''Ryuichi unleashes a powerful elemental tornado towards his target by clapping his hands forcefully. He may either unleash a horizontal tornado or vertical tornado depending on the situation. * '''Elemental Burst: Element Explosion: '''Ryuichi's most powerful spell under his secret arts. He concentrates a huge amount of magic power from the core/center of his body. Then he unleashes a powerful magic explosion that has several hundreds of meters AOE. This causes more damage the more closer the target is to Ryuichi. '''Dragon Force: This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's * Hidden Elemental Form - Elemental Burst: Ultimate Roar: '''Ryuichi concentrates a very huge amount of magic power. Then he releases a massive breath attack capable of eradicating mountain ranges easily. '''Elemental Dragon King Mode: '''In this mode, he is capable of using his magic power as the Elemental Dragon King despite being in human form. * '''Elemental Dragon King's Roar: '''An enhanced version of his Elemental Dragon's Roar. This technique completely overpowered Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Roar with casual ease. When he combined EDK Mode with Dragon Force, this move became even more powerful and destructive that it was able to one-shot Acnologia in Dragon form while Ryuichi was holding back due to personal reasons. * '''Elemental Dragon King's Annihilation Fist: '''He concentrates a huge amount of magic power on his right fist. Then he unleashes the charged magic power producing an elemental aura around his fist and delivers an extremely destructive punch. This technique is what Ryuichi used to one-shot Zeref leaving him in a near death state. Ryuichi himself stated that this technique can obliterate several mountains in one blow due to the destructiveness it entails. * '''Elemental Dragon King's Explosive Fury: '''Ryuichi channels huge amounts of magic power all over his body then he moves at extremely high speeds starting at mach 1000 reaching its peak value of mach 6500. Then he surrounds his entire body with his element and delivers multiple powerful punches and kicks towards a target. One of his punches or kicks holds equivalent power to his '''Annihilation Fist. '''This technique is easily one of his most powerful and destructive spells. '''Shape-Shifting: Ryucihi is capable of transforming into a dragon at will and return to his human form at will as well. Etherion Mode: '''This mode can only be used when Ryuichi absorbs a very huge amount of ethernano. He can absorb the said ethernano from the planet itself. In this mode he automatically absorb ethernano to maintain at full fighting capacity. Also in this mode, his body is immune to all forms, kinds, and types of magic and generally absorbs them to increase his own magic. * '''Etherion Cannon: As the name itself said, Ryuichi fires from the palm of his hand a destructive beam of magic. He himself stated that he could destroy Fiore when he unleashes this move at 50% power. He can launch two beams simultaneously in two different directions using his two hands. *'Etherion Form: Final Roar: '''Ryuichi's most powerful breath attack. He form two elemental dragon wings behind him and flies towards the sky. Then he unleashes a massive breath attack that is capable of obliterating a country into dust. This technique was able to one-shot Haru Glory using only half of his power. If this move is used at full power, he will be immobile for 5 minutes before his magic capacity is back to fighting shape. *'Etherion Ray: Ryuichi creates a ball of pure ethernano from which the ball releases several high powered magic rays that is capable of piercing everything. This technique completely ignores durability. '''Hyper Magic Sense: '''This passive ability allows Ryuichi to sense anyone with magic flowing in their bodies. Anything or anyone with magic particles or ethernano particles can be sensed by Ryuichi. This also gives Ryuichi a high level precognitive capabilities. '''Key: Base | Dragon Force | Elemental Dragon King Mode | Dragon Form | Elemental Dragon King Mode + Dragon Force | Etherion Mode | Post Training Othe Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users